Recuerda mi Mirada
by LadyAnneMarie
Summary: Caspian extraña a Susan demasiado. Aslan se apiada y lo envía al mundo de los reyes y reinas para traerlos de vuelta antes de que Susan cometa un grave error. Al llegar, Caspian se encuentra con una no muy grata sorpresa: Susan tiene a alguien nuevo en su vida y está a punto de cometer el peor error de su existencia.
1. Holdin On and Letting Go

**Hola dulzuras!**

**Como notarán me cambié el nombre a LadyAnneMarie, pero si se preguntan soy Nicole SHBRCOPG.**

**Qué bueno es regresar con una nueva historia, y me refiero a una larga. Prepárense porque está historia ya está más que planeada. Se me ocurrió a la mitad de Una Vida Junto a Ti, así que tuve mucho tiempo para planificarla con mucha calma y con todos los detalles más que previstos, algo que no sucedió con Una Vida Junto a Ti. **

**Así que, toda la historia ya está planeada, por lo cual actualizaré cada viernes puntual, a menos que se presente una fuerza mayor.**

**Cada capítulo tiene el título de una canción con la que se acompaña, en este caso la primera canción es Holding On and Letting Go de R****oss Copperman****, la cual encontraran en mi nuevo canal en Youtube, el link está en mi perfil, OJO es un nuevo canal así que les dejo el link del canal antiguo y del nuevo. Algunas las pueden escuchar durante todo el capí y otra solo en determinados momentos, yo les iré señalando cada uno. Esta vez es en todo el capítulo.**

**Así que comenzamos con Recuerda mi Mirada**

**PD: El título le pertenece a mi gran amigo Juan quien da títulos geniales, así que créditos a ti Juan.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al gran C.S Lewis**

* * *

_Todo estaba oscuro, negro, tanto que no podías ver hacia dónde ir._

_Un rey estaba buscando a tientas como salir de ahí, intentando encontrar uno de los muros para guiarse y así encontrar una posible salida, con suerte y la haya, pero su corazón está muy agitado como para pensar coherentemente y utilizar sus dotes de orientación. El extraño lugar donde se encuentra le provoca una extraña sensación en el estómago, una sensación de frustración, de impotencia. El cosquilleo en sus manos se hace presente otra vez, la sensación de que algo se le está escapando, que el tiempo pasa entre sus palmas y no lo puede retener, como agua que fluye libremente. _

_La desesperación va en aumento al no encontrar nada en su búsqueda de un muro. Y de repente, se encuentra otra vez con aquella luz, una luz a lo lejos, casi como una pequeña chispa muy cerca y lejos de donde está. Corre desesperadamente hacia la luz; puede que está vez la alcance antes de que se esfume y se vaya como cada noche. Conforme se va acercando, siente que esta vez si lo logrará, que por fin estará de nuevo en sus brazos y le explicara que está sucediendo. Se detiene y se para enfrente de Ella; lleva el mismo vestido con la que la recuerda, el mismo peinado, la misma mirada triste. Está parada a un lado de la luz, como si lo estuviera esperando._

_-¡Susan!- su voz denota alegría, felicidad pero también angustia por lo que puede pasar. Intenta abrazarla antes de que se vaya, antes de que..._

_-Es muy tarde- responde con tristeza. Y tan pronto como termina de decirlo se evapora, como humo se aleja dejando a Caspian sin saber qué hacer, sin poder salir de ahí, sin poder ir tras ella. Otra vez se ha ido y no ha hecho nada para que se quede. Su corazón se oprime en su pecho, está muy roto; destrozado es la mejor palabra, y también lleno de culpa._

El rey Caspian despertó agitado, con un frío sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, intentando dejar de jadear y tranquilizarse.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla de siempre, otra vez el mismo sentimiento de culpa.

Desde que Susan se había marchado y desde su compromiso con la estrella, el rey había sufrido de pesadillas, aunque los últimos días había sido la misma. Noche tras noche, este sueño le quita las ganas de dormir, siempre buscando una respuesta.

No entendía el significado del sueño, por más que todas las tardes se había dedicado a encontrarle una respuesta que lo satisficiera, su cansancio se apoderaba de él hasta que su tutor lo despertaba a causa de los gritos llamando a la reina por la misma pesadilla.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se paró de la enorme cama del gran castillo que recientemente había sido reconstruido.

Cair Paravel, volvía a lucir como en la época dorada en Narnia, cuando 4 magníficos reyes habían gobernado con gran sabiduría al pueblo narniano, aunque el rey actual solo pensaba en unos ojos celestes mirándolo y unos labios suaves y rosados posándose sobre los suyos.

Cuando ya estuvo cambiado bajó al gran comedor.

''_Un comedor tan grande sólo para una persona''_

Pensó con nostalgia al ver que estaba solo, como le gustaría compartir su castillo, su comedor, su habitación y su cama con la reina benévola, cómo lo deseaba y cómo lamentaba no haber ido tras ella cuando pudo, habían pasado 5 años desde que se fue y él la seguía recordando cada día y sería así por siempre.

-Buenos día su majestad- dijo el profesor Cornelius entrando al gran salón.

-Buenos días profesor- contestó sin ánimos.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó su tutor sentándose en una de las muchas sillas de la gran mesa quedando a lado del rey – Ayer estaba en el pueblo y conocí a una hermosa chica…- no pudo terminar.

-No por favor- suplico el joven monarca frunciendo el ceño –No más chicas con las que quieren casarme-

-Es necesario dar una heredero a la corona mi rey- continuó el hombre –toda Narnia lo espera-

-Lo sé, pero aún no estoy listo- Caspian seguía firme en eso.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que si estaba listo- insistió el tutor.

-No estoy listo para casarme y tener esas responsabilidades. Fue por eso que no me pude casarme con Lilliandil- Caspian siempre utilizaba eso como excusa para poder salir del tema aunque esta vez no dio muchos resultados positivos.

-¿No está listo para casarse o para dejarla ir?- habló con ironía.

-Ambas- dijo –No quiero perder la poca libertad que tengo… además de que ella puede volver- El final lo dijo casi en un susurro

-Mi señor- el mitad enano intentaba entrar en razón al joven –Han pasado más de 5 años desde que ella se marchó, y 2 desde su fallido compromiso con la estrella y la verdad es que no ha habido señales de que regresen los reyes de antaño-

-Pero en cualquier momento podría haberlas- Caspian estaba harto del tema, si seguía pensando en Susan era cosa de él y de nadie más.

-Usted mismo escucho cuando el gran rey dijo que ella ni el gran rey Peter podría regresar- Cornelius no se cansaba de repetir aquello- Y después cuando se lo dijo a la reina Lucy y al rey Edmund-

-Miré no quiero seguir hablando de esto ¿está bien?- habló con un tono de imploración pero a la vez dura al ilustre señor.

-De acuerdo mi rey- complació al joven.

-Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo levantándose de su asiento no sin antes agregar señalando a la mesa –Sírvase lo que guste-

Caspian salió del comedor, su desayuno había quedado arruinado y la verdad es que no podía culpar a su profesor, por más de 5 años se había negado a conocer a las princesas de las tierras lejanas con las que habían pretendido casarle. Si era cierto que estuvo a punto de casarse con la estrella, hija de Ramandú, Lilliandil, sin embargo había roto el compromiso porque él sabía que jamás olvidaría a Susan y por esa razón no quiso crearle falsas esperanzas a la joven. Mejor prevenir el tormento que le hubiera causado ese matrimonio.

Solo esperaba que los consejeros y el pueblo no se hayan cansado ya de esperar y lo obliguen a contraer matrimonio con una doncella, estaba seguro de que estarían dispuestos a casarlo con la sirvienta si es que eso aseguraba un heredero.

Caminó hasta llegar a su despacho en donde cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie lo molestará. Fue hasta su escritorio y antes de que siquiera mirara los papeles encima se dedicó a pensar una vez más en su reina.

La reina Susan, nombrada la benévola por el mismísimo Aslan, aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño todos los días, únicamente por ella podía suspirar de amor, pues Susan se había robado su corazón. Ella se había ido y sin embargo el la seguía amando como desde el primer día que la vio en ese bosque, desde que sus ojos se posaron en los de Susan, entró en su cabeza, en su mundo y se ha rehusado a sacarla de los mismos. Sólo por ella estaría dispuesto a dejar de ser un hombre relativamente libre.

Si alguna vez se casaba, solo con la reina lo haría. Tantas veces había imaginado como sería su boda junto a ella en un hermoso vestido blanco y después de eso besarla a la luz de la luna, entregándose el uno al otro, sin embargo no fue aquel su preciado destino.

Los pensamientos del joven rey se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron a su puerta, se levantó y fue a abrir esperando que aquel que lo llamaba no fuera a darle una mala noticia.

-Su majestad, perdone que le interrumpa, pero el concejo quiere verlo inmediatamente- Trumpkin apareció del otra lado de la puerta mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¿Se puede saber para qué?- _Cómo si no lo supiera_.

-Creo que lo sabe alteza- Y Trumpkin también tenía conocimiento del asunto.

-Iré en un segundo- dijo con voz cansada.

El enano no hizo más que asentir ante la respuesta del rey y una vez más se encamino hacia la sala de Consejeros.

-Por favor que no sea lo de siempre- rogaba en silencio el rey Caspian mientras salía de su despacho y se iba directo a la sala de consejo en donde ya todos lo esperaban ansiosos de repetirle siempre lo mismo.

Cuando llegó, todos los hombres de ya edad avanzada, faunos, centauros y demás criaturas que conformaban el consejo, se levantaron en señal de respeto hacia su rey que simplemente paso de largo hacía el trono que siempre ocupaba sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

-La respuesta es NO- Dijo Caspian sin dirigirse a nadie en específico sentándose en el trono.

-Su majestad no podemos seguir esperando- dijo un hombre con barba blanca muy larga.

-Ya han pasado más de 5 años desde que el trono de Narnia espera un heredero- continuó un centauro ante la mirada realmente aburrida y hastiada del rey.

-Sabemos que no quiere dejar su libertad como hombre- continuó el primero –Pero debe saber que la seguridad de Narnia es importante-

-Su Alteza- hablo un fauno –Usted sabe que no es por miedo a que una mujer lo espere en su alcoba y las responsabilidades que conlleva; es porque aún tiene ese capricho por la reina Susan- Y la Sala quedo muda. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a mencionarle eso al rey, si lo hacían debían estar muy desesperados.

-¿Capricho?- preguntó asombrado Caspian para después proseguir enojado -¿Creen que lo que siento por la reina es un capricho? Además ¿Usted qué sabe de mi relación con los reyes?-

-Lo suficiente como para pensar que ese capricho suyo llego al límite de nuestra paciencia- gritó de nuevo.

-Con todo respeto su majestad usted lo hace parecer un capricho- dijo un hombre.

-Ahora resulta que el amor es un capricho- Caspian ya estaba más que enojado cuando lo dijo, sin embargo no puedo evitar decir eso con cierto sarcasmo

-¿Amor?- preguntó el fauno que había hablado primero.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siento por la reina Susan; Amor, y jamás sentiré eso por alguien más- contesto fuerte y seguro ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Un día usted sintió amor por otra persona, por la estrella- gritó hartado un minotauro.

-Se equivoca, sólo sentía cariño, y no es lo mismo que el amor- Caspian solo quería que lo dejaran irse de una buena vez.

Trumpkin que había observado todo desde un rincón se atrevió a hablar en defensa de su amigo y rey –Nadie puede hablar acerca de lo que sucedió entre el rey aquí presente y la reina Susan, porque nadie estuvo presente en los acontecimientos- La voz y presencia de un enano seguía conmocionando a algunos hombres y las demás criaturas le tenían mucho respeto, tanto que nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, mientras Caspian lo miraba con agradecimiento –El que tendría más derecho aquí de hablar sobre el tema, soy yo, porque vi desde la mejor posición del campo de batalla el amor que se profesaban ambos reyes-

-Que importa el amor- grita otro señor –Lo que importa es la seguridad de Narnia-

Eso de alguna forma hizo que el rey se sintiera extraño, era cierto tenía que dejar ir a Susan pues él no podría acabar anciano y solo, además tenía que proteger a su pueblo, fue por eso que Aslan lo designó como el nuevo rey de toda Narnia. Estaba siendo egoísta en todos los sentidos al no pensar en su pueblo, al que le debía todo.

-Yo… - sin embargo las palabras no salieron de su boca, sino que pasó a retirarse sin siquiera escuchar los gritos y las demandas de los consejeros cuando pasaba por sus lados.

Sin seguir escuchando ni el más mínimo ruido se fue al único lugar en donde era capaz de encontrar la paz que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Entro a la famosa sala de tesoros, en donde guardaban las pertenencias de los Pevensie junto con su respectiva estatua, aunque Caspian sólo bajaba a admirar las cosas de la reina benévola y en algunas ocasiones para ver las demás estatuas, como para preguntarle a Peter si tenía algún consejo para él, a Edmund para charlar sobre cualquier cosa y con Lucy para que lo ayudase en algún problema que tuviera. Siempre esperando una respuesta que sabía jamás llegaría.

Se fue a parar directamente al frente de la estatua y comenzó a hablarle.

-Su, ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no te seguí cuando tenía la oportunidad?- unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos cuando colocaba su palma en la mejilla de la estatua de Susan imaginando que era ella -¿Por qué Aslan? ¿Por qué nos separaste? Te amo Susan, te amo más que a mí propia vida, más que a nada, y jamás dejare de hacerlo aunque creo que ya es hora; perdóname pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te olvide pero nunca dejaré de amarte, lo prometo.

Fue a sentarse a una cómoda silla cerca de la estatua de la reina y siguió llorando, ya sin ninguna vergüenza al hallarse solo en la gran habitación.

Lloró con gran amargura y dolor, pero un tiempo después se quedó dormido pues el llanto le quitó todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Comenzó a despertar lentamente, sus ojos entonces se encontraron que no estaba en la sala de tesoros sino en un lugar muy diferente: un bosque.

Pero no el bosque narniano, uno muy diferente, que tenía estanques de agua cristalina uno un poco más alejado del otro; sin embargo no se sentía extraño, ni asustado, sentía una enorme paz como no había sentido nunca. Su cuerpo estaba muy relajado, tanto que olvido cómo es que llego ahí.

-Hijo mío- se oyó una voz a su espalda y en cuanto volteó se inclinó en señal de respeto ante el gran león –Por favor levántate- él lo hizo – Ahora dime ¿por qué estabas triste?-

Caspian comenzó a preguntarse a que se refería Aslan, pero fue entonces que todo le llegó a la mente de golpe: la pesadilla de siempre, la reunión con el consejo, sus palabras ante la estatua de Susan.

-Porque… Aslan ¿por qué te llevaste a Susan de mi lado? Yo la amo- dijo el rey cuando las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos.

-Este no es su mundo, ella tenía que vivir en el suyo- contestó calmadamente el león creador de Narnia.

-Lo sé pero… pero la extraño- dijo sollozando.

-Y eso lo entiendo mejor que nadie, yo también la amo, no de la misma forma que tú, y he visto que tus sentimientos hacía Susan son más que nobles, puros y verdaderos; por esto he decidido darte una oportunidad de estar con ella ¿Quieres estar con ella?-

Caspian quedó anonado por lo que el gran león le había dicho. Le daría la oportunidad de estar con ella, con su amada Susan.

-Por supuesto que sí Aslan, es lo que más deseo en el mundo- habló eufórico pero calmado a la vez.

-Entonces tienes que irte ya, antes de que la reina cometa un error, tu tarea es hacer que no lo haga-

-¿Qué no tiene que hacer?- preguntó alarmado pero no recibió respuesta alguna –No importa lo intentaré, ¿pero qué pasará mientras no esté aquí en Narnia? ¿Y qué pasará con los Pevensie? ¿Con Lucy, Edmund, Peter y sus padres?- preguntó dudoso y espantado.

-No se preocupe su majestad, congelaré el tiempo en Narnia para que puedas cumplir tu misión- tranquilizó sólo cómo el gran león sabe hacerlo –Respecto a los Pevensie; esa es tu otra tarea- Caspian lo miró dudoso antes de que Aslan pudiera continuar –Debes traerlos a ellos de vuelta junto con sus padres, para que vuelvan a Narnia con todos nosotros, me he dado cuenta que si los dejo más tiempo sin estar en Narnia, puede haber consecuencias en el futuro- el gran León lo miraba tranquilo.

-Muchas gracias Aslan, te prometo que no te fallaré- Caspian agradecía infinitamente haciendo que Aslan sonriera.

-Pues entonces adelante, se hace tarde- Aslan comenzó a caminar en dirección de uno de los muchos estanques que había en todo el hermoso bosque.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es este lugar?- se cuestionaba asombrado el joven rey mientras seguía al rey supremo.

-Es ''el bosque entre los mundos''- contesto y antes de Caspian pudiera formular más preguntas el creador de Narnia se detuvo en un estanque –Salta y llegarás al mundo de los reyes y no te preocupes ahí te estará esperando una amiga de Narnia que te ayudará- dijo al ver la mirada de angustia y terror del telmarino

-Jamás dejaré de agradecerte por esto Aslan, muchas gracias de verdad y no te preocupes, los traeré de vuelta a todos- agradeció nuevamente y recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

Salto al estanque y enseguida comenzó a sentir como el agua lo empapaba, rogaba que no llegara así al otro mundo. Al ver que no podía nadar hacia la superficie, cerró los ojos con fuerza empezando a sentir pánico.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente esperando que todo fuera un sueño, un sueño realmente bello en donde había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Susan, sus ojos esperaban despertar y ver su alcoba con todas sus pertenencias y continuar con su horrible vida sin su amada Su, por esta razón no se imaginó estar sentado en uno de los asientos de una muy pequeña habitación que se movía constantemente y que ahora tenía unas extrañas ropas. Miró a su alrededor impactado.

El rey no sabía que estaba en un simple tren en camino a una gran aventura.

* * *

**Como verán, Caspian llegó a nuestro mundo. Pero con esta historia no se las pondré nada fácil a los protagonistas. Es más una historia de mucho drama, a mí dolió mientras escribía, así que no sé qué reacción puedan tener.**

**Me despido de ustedes invitándolos a pasar a mis otras historias, si es que aún no las leen, que son Suspian y claro a que me cuenten que les ha parecido este primer capítulo.**

**Bss. :D**


	2. Here Comes the Sun

**Hola Dulzuras! Lamento haber tardado pero estuve muy estresada con ciertas cosas y además de que se fue el internet en mi casa. Pero he regresado.**

**Muchas gracias por recibirme muy entusiasmados y llenos de ganas de saber cómo se desarrollará la historia. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews, es agradable reencontrarse con antiguas lectoras y algunas nuevas. Me siento feliz de que haya tenido gran aceptación.**

**Continuemos, como se dieron cuenta esta será una historia en Londres y no en Narnia, habrá mucho drama, se los advierto. **

**Esta vez la canción del capítulo es: Heres Comes the Sun, creo que todos conocemos a los interpretes de esta hermosa canción que son The Beatles, en está ocasión es un momento especial que se los indicaré en la historia. **

**Por cierto, en esta historia no ha pasado nada de los acontecimientos de la Silla de Plata, por lo cual Caspian no conoce a Jill Pole, sólo a Eustace por lo que sucedió en El Viajero del Alba. Hoy veremos la introducción de un personaje que tal vez quienes no hayan leído los libros no la conozcan, un personaje que ya conocen perfectamente y un personaje totalmente nuevo y mío que es la persona que le dará sabor a la historia. **

**PD: El título le pertenece a mi gran amigo Juan quien da títulos geniales, así que créditos a ti Juan.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al gran C.S Lewis **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Heres Comes The Sun**

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente esperando que todo fuera un sueño, un sueño realmente bello en donde había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Susan, sus ojos esperaban despertar y ver su alcoba con todas sus pertenencias por esta razón no se imaginó estar sentado en uno de los asientos de una muy pequeña habitación que se movía constantemente y que ahora tenía unas extrañas ropas. Miró a su alrededor impactado._

_El rey no sabía que estaba en un simple tren._

Su mirada se movía de un lado a otro de forma rápida y asustada intentando salir de su asombro.

_Relájate. _Pensó. _Aslan dijo que estoy en el mundo de los Pevensie, esto debe ser un transporte en su mundo, sólo espero que me lleve al lugar correcto. _

Respiro lenta y profundamente para calmar a su agitado corazón, únicamente pensó que debía aguardar pacientemente hasta que esa ''cosa'' se detuviera y de ahí buscar a la persona que lo estuviera esperando, Aslan dijo que era una amiga de Narnia; se preguntó ¿Quién sería? ¿Acaso será un Pevensie o quizás Eustace? Sería mejor esperar y ver quién sería la ''afortunada'' de estar con el rey de toda Narnia.

Dirigió su mirada café a la ventana que estaba a lado de él y admiro un rato el paisaje que le ofrecía ese nuevo mundo; el gris del cielo, los árboles decaídos, como si estuvieran tristes, el gris predominaba en todo el paisaje; no se comparaban en nada con los paisajes del mundo narniano. Pero debía decir que era una nueva forma de ver el mundo, y la razón por la que los Pevensie amaban Narnia más que a su propio mundo. Debía recordar que cuando los conoció ellos le comentaron que en su mundo estaba librándose una guerra entre todas las naciones, sólo esperaba que esa etapa ya haya terminado.

El resto del viaje en tren se lo paso sumido en sus pensamientos, sobre Narnia y claro sobre su amada reina, a la cual esperaba ver muy pronto en ese lugar y aprender del mismo, ya que también sería una gran oportunidad que aprovechar que no fuera a desperdiciar el hecho de que pueda conocer más del nuevo mundo al que fue enviado.

Con respecto a los Pevensie, ¿Qué será aquel error que Aslan le comento al rey? ¿Qué es tan grave que quiere que ellos regresen a Narnia? Seguro que en cuanto baje se encontrara con esa respuesta y hará todo lo que sea necesario para traer de vuelta al amor de su vida y a la familia que también considera como la suya, porque es la única que ha tenido. Pero ¿Y sus padres? El gran león dijo que también debía traerlos a Narnia para que no se separar la familia, aparte de que, él pensó, no tendrían nada que hacer en este mundo cuando sus amados hijos estaría felices y contentos en Narnia, que en realidad es su verdadero hogar.

De pronto sucedió, y los nervios del rey se dispararon aún más, el tren se detuvo dando una gran sacudida y se escuchó el silbato de abandonar el tren e ir a sus destinos. Caspian se levantó y solo hasta aquel momento se dio cuenta como era la ropa extraña, probablemente de ese lugar donde se encontraba, y consistía en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de botones, chaleco, saco y corbata que le sentaban de maravilla al rey navegante. Con renovada alegría por su vestimenta, salió del compartimiento en donde se encontraba, no sin antes tener un poco de complicaciones para deslizar la puerta, y buscar a esa amiga de Narnia que lo esperaba.

Camino por el largo pasillo del tren y al escuchar de donde provenían varios sonidos de personas riendo y estando felices de reencontrarse con alguien, siguió los sonidos y por fin bajo de ese extraño transporte, y por primera vez pudo admirar asombrado el extraño aparato y la estación de trenes de Londres, en la cual, igualmente predominada el gris pero había ciertos rayos de luz que le favorecían al sombrío lugar.

**(Aquí comienza la canción de Heres Comes de Sun)**

Se quedó estático en su lugar, esperando reconocer a las muchas personas que ahí había, sin embargo, su búsqueda fue nula. En una nueva recorrida a toda la gente, su mirada se posó en una mujer de edad mayor que lo miraba curiosa y con una sonrisa maternal que hizo que el corazón del rey sonriera al sentir de nuevo tal sentimiento.

La mujer avanzó hacia él y éste espero pacientemente a que llegará, no la conocía, pero se veía una tierna y dulce persona.

-¿Caspian?- preguntó la dulce mujer con una gran sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

-Sí, soy yo- habló feliz.

-Su majestad, es un placer- hizo una reverencia la anciana.

-No por favor, dígame Caspian- El rey levantó a la señora y la sostuvo con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro -¿Con quién tengo el placer?-

-Discúlpeme, soy Polly Plummer- sonrió la señora.

-¿Es usted Lady Polly?- preguntó asombrado el rey.

-Pues nunca me habían llamado así, pero creo que soy yo- su sonrisa se ensancho aún más al escuchar como la llamó -¿Cómo me conoces?-

-Usted es de los 7 Amigos de Narnia, usted y Lord Diggory, son los más importantes; usted vio la creación de Narnia- respondió asombrado de estar ante el gran personaje de la historia de Narnia.

-Veo que sabes de historia narniana muchacho; pues sí, yo soy Lady Polly- rio –Andando yo seré tu tía abuela en este mundo, para aguardar las apariencias- le guiño un ojo.

-Ya veo, ''tía''- sonrió Caspian a Polly quien soltó una carcajada, que mujer tan maravillosa es, pensó Caspian mientras la seguía a través de las personas que seguían esperando a alguien. -¿Cómo supo en dónde estaría y quién soy?- preguntó.

-Aslan está detrás de eso- respondió sonriendo traviesamente recordando su primera vez en Narnia –Me habló en un sueño y me dijo que debía venir aquí hoy para encontrarme a un joven apuesto que era el actual rey de Narnia y lo guiara en el nuevo mundo para que cumpliera su mandato- dijo la vivaz mujer –Pero jamás dijo que sería un joven tan apuesto-

Caspian se sonrojo por esto y agradeció mentalmente al Gran León por haber hecho que la hermosa Polly fuera la persona que lo encontrara.

Caminaron hasta la salida entre charlas y risas hasta encontrar un taxi que los llevará a la casa de la señora Plummer con un maravillado y extasiado rey que no dejaba de hablar del auto en movimiento mientras el chofer reía confundido.

Cuando estaban a unas cuantas calles de la casa, Polly pidió bajar ahí, con la excusa de que Caspian debería empezar a orientarse acerca de las calles y los lugares, a lo cual, Caspian obedeció y puso en marcha sus instintos de orientación.

Mientras caminaban hablando y riendo por la historia de cómo conoció a los Pevensie tanto como Caspian como Polly. Iban concentrados en reír que no se dieron cuenta que venían dos personas que buscaban a Polly. Eran dos hombres que habían ido a buscar a la señora Plummer para darle una noticia. Uno de ellos era alto y se notaba que era el mayor de los dos, tenía cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules que escondían muchos secretos y una sonrisa encantadoramente socarrona y miraba a Polly y a Caspian de forma curiosa y asombrada, a lado de él venía un joven que estaba en plena adolescencia, igualmente tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color ámbar, no muy alto y veía a Caspian con ojos abiertos sorprendidos y asustados.

-Señora Plummer- llamó el joven más alto a la señora que paro de reír y sonrió al ver al joven que la llamo mientras Caspian miraba feliz y asombrado al acompañante del joven.

-Andrew ¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió y abrazó al muchacho de nombre Andrew quien la recibió de la misma forma.

-Muy bien señora Plummer, ¿Y usted?-

-Igualmente hijo, feliz de tener a mi sobrino conmigo- dijo señalando al rey quien sonrió cortés.

-Un placer, Andrew White- se presentó el muchacho rubio dando su mano a estrechar.

-Caspian Plummer- dijo de improvisó el rey tomando y estrechando la mano ofrecida.

-¿Caspian?- preguntó.

-Sí, es un poco raro, pero es mi nombre- sonrió. Polly estaba sorprendida y feliz al ver lo fácil que manejaba la situación el rey.

-Bueno, un placer Caspian- sonrió de forma enigmática Andrew –Él es Eustace Scrubb- señaló a su acompañante que tendió la mano temerosamente al rey que lo miró divertido y feliz de por fin reconocer a alguien.

-Mucho gusto Eustace, soy Caspian- se presentó el rey con una sonrisa burlona. El joven Scrubb sólo movió la cabeza en señal de cortesía; realmente algo malo debía estar pasando, pensó Eustace.

-¿Para qué me querías querido?- regresó a la charla Polly, con un verdadero interés en el asunto por el cual era requerida. La pobre ancianita jamás recibía mucha atención que digamos y menos tanta de la familia White, debe ser algo importante.

-Creo que será mejor en otro momento, más ahora que su sobrino está con usted y seguramente querrá disfrutar el día con él- se excusó Andrew cortésmente –Pero qué tal si mañana los dos van a mi casa para que mi madre le diga personalmente para que se le requiere señora Plummer-

-Eso suena encantador- sonrió Polly –Me encantará ir, y estoy segura que a Caspian también, ¿no es cierto, querido?- comentó viendo a su ''sobrino''.

-Claro, será un placer- El rey estaba feliz, apenas llevaba un día ahí y ya tenía una invitación para conocer un poco más de Londres.

-Entonces los esperamos allá- concluyó Andrew llevándose consigo a un consternado Eustace ante la invitación del joven White.

-Andrew White es un joven encantador pero muy raro algunas veces- opinó Polly observando a lado de Caspian el camino que emprendían una vez más White y Scrubb.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?- preguntó Caspian.

-Conozco a su madre desde que éramos unas niñas- suspiró mientras se dirigían a la casa de la señora Plummer –Su madre es Marie Gabrielle de White, es viuda y con sólo un hijo. Su esposo murió en la guerra- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hablando de la guerra…- comenzó Caspian.

-Ya terminó; término hace 4 años, lo que ves es un pobre suburbio de un Londres que intenta reparase de los daños sufridos en la guerra- dijo mirando al vacío la pobre Polly que había sufrido los estragos de la guerra.

-Precisamente ¿Qué años es este?-

-Es 1949, estamos a muy poco de terminar el año y comenzar con una nueva década, que espero logré fortalecernos de nuevo, y no sólo a nosotros sino también al resto del mundo-

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, la pintura color blanco se estaba desquebrajando y había unas cuantas grietas en las paredes, la casa era de madera, y al entrar, Caspian noto una gran tristeza y melancolía en la vieja casa, que Caspian se sorprendió de ver el ambiente sombrío y gris en la casa de una señora de los más vivaz y alegre. La casa por dentro era inmensa, en el vestíbulo había una enorme escalera que dirigía al segundo piso, de lado derecho se podía apreciar un saloncito en donde residía una triste salita y de lado izquierdo de la escalera había una puerta que seguro daba a la cocina. Sin embargo, a pesar de los sentimientos que provocaba la residencia, todo estaba pulcramente limpio y en orden, se veía que le daban mantenimiento.

-Sé que puede parecer algo vieja y olvidada, pero es mi hogar y espero de todo corazón que puedas traerle algo de luz que hace mucho tiempo perdió- dijo Polly con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y sus ojos se habían aguado debido a los recuerdos que le azotaban.

-No se preocupe, con sólo tener un techo en donde pasar la noche y convivir con tan grata compañía es más que suficiente para mí- La voz del rey le trajo un brillo cálido y esperanzador a la dueña de la casa.

-Caspian querido, te enseñaré tu habitación, y mientras te instalas haré unos bocadillos- dijo alegre Polly.

Lo guio por la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso y después de andar por el pasillo de la izquierda le abrió la puerta de una habitación que estaba toda pulcra y bien ordenada, había una cama y un escritorio. Lo suficiente para el rey.

-Muchas gracias, es muy hermosa- agradeció el joven monarca pero al voltear a ver a su acompañante vio que ésta estaba ida con los ojos llorosos -¿Está bien?-

-Está era la habitación de mi hijo Edward- habló con voz cortada –Murió en la guerra junto con mi esposo-

Ahora Caspian entendía los cambios de humor de la señora Plummer, porque estaba tan contenta un segundo y al llegar a su casa, su rostro alegre y alivianado se volvía triste y melancólico. La pobre mujer perdió a toda su familia en la cruel guerra que se había librado allí.

-Si lo desea, puedo ocupar otra habitación- intentó decir Caspian.

-No- respondió Polly viéndolo atentamente –Tú me recuerdas a mi amado niño, Caspian, y quiero que ocupes su espacio para sentir que él está aquí conmigo, para ya no sentirme sola y desdichada como me he sentido desde que mis dos amores murieron- habló sin una gota de inquietud.

Al terminar salió de la habitación y dejó sólo al rey narniano, no sin antes decirle que podía ocupar la ropa de su hijo que estaba en el armario. Caspian asintió y se sentó en la cama para observar mejor la habitación que una vez fue del hijo de su anfitriona.

Por los cuadros y dibujos que había en las paredes, en especial en la pared del escritorio, el joven era todo un artista consagrado al dibujo y la pintura, se podía apreciar en sus obras, que tenía un enorme talento que explotaba con mucha elocuencia. Todos los dibujos que había eran de la casa, de un hermoso atardecer, de Londres, etc. Caspian al ver los dibujos y pinturas, deseo con más fuerzas ir a Londres y conocerla personalmente, y de pasó traer a la señora Polly, su tía, un poco de amor y esperanza, se había prometido que la traería de vuelta de las sombras en las que estaba sumergida para que se volviera a sentir como una madre. El rey jamás pudo convivir con su madre, jamás supo lo que era una caricia o un abrazo maternal, una sonrisa llena del amor que una madre le puede dar a su hijo. Más sin embargo, lo pudo experimentar cuando conoció a Polly en la estación de trenes, y jamás creyó se sintiera tan bien aquello.

Se vistió con la ropa que la señora Plummer le había indicado y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Era una cocina muy espaciosa que contaba con todo lo que una mujer puede necesitar para hacer una deliciosa cena a cualquier invitado que fuera.

-Por fin llegas querido- sonrió Polly mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había en el medio de la cocina –Acomódate y sírvete lo que gustes- le puso un plato lleno de deliciosos bocadillos.

-Gracias- contestó el monarca tomando la comida, la verdad era que moría de hambre -¿Usted no tiene apetito?-

-Oh no querido, antes de ir a la estación tomé un pequeño refrigerio- respondió.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, mientras Caspian comía, Polly se dedicaba a mirarlo pensando en lo parecido y lo diferente que era a su amado hijo Edward, y como a la vez también le recordaba a su amado esposo Cedric, los dos eran los hombres de su vida. Y ambos se le fueron arrebatados en la guerra; y la que una vez fue una chica temeraria y aventurera, dejó de existir para dar paso a una Polly que hacía todo por rutina, ya sin sentimientos ni corazón que poner en el proceso.

* * *

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, corría despavorido hacia la casa que compartía con su familia en Londres. Había dicho a su acompañante que no lo podía acompañar a su casa, ya que había recordado que tenía que ir a ver a su tía para que le arreglará el traje que utilizaría para la próxima semana. Con esa absurda excusa, Andrew lo dejó irse sin decir nada, más que una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y una cara de no creerle ni la más mínima palabra. Después de eso, y cuando Andrew dobló en la esquina siguiente, Eustace se echó a correr, tropezando con varias personas en el camino, hasta que cansado por el viaje y con un raspón en su rodilla, llegó a su condominio y entró como alma que lleva el diablo, buscando a sus primos. Los encontró en su habitación; Peter y Edmund, reían divertidos al recordar la expresión de sus padres, cuando Susan les anuncio que…

-¡Primos!- gritó Eustace al verlos.

-¿Qué pasa Eustace?- preguntó Peter levantándose de su cama y yendo hasta su primo. Sabía que aún tenía problemas de nervios pero esto era muy malo para que el que una vez fue dragón, se pusiera así.

-¿Dónde están Susan y Lucy? A ellas también les importa esto- dijo con intención de salir de la habitación en ir en busca de sus primas a su habitación, donde, él supuso, debían estar.

-Ellas no están- habló Edmund.

-Ya dinos a nosotros que está sucediendo, Lucy y Susan están ocupadas con todo el asunto de…- dijo Peter, pero Eustace no soportó un segundo más y lo dijo:

-Caspian está aquí-

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos hermanos, primer miraron a Eustace y después voltearon a verse simultáneamente entre ellos.

-Eustace- comenzó Peter –No estamos para juegos y menos cuando falta tan poco para el gran día- Peter se comenzó a enojar.

-Es que no es un juego, él está aquí, se está quedando con Lady Polly- se defendió el muchacho.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Cuándo y dónde lo viste?- preguntó Edmund, alterándose, si era solo una broma de su primo…

-¿Cuándo? Hace un momento y vine lo más rápido que pude para decírselos- el tono de Eustace era un poco enojado, le dolía que sus primos siguieran desconfiando un poco de él, y más pensaran que bromeaba con un asunto tan importante como lo es Narnia -¿Dónde? Un poco antes de llegar a la casa de la Señora Plummer, ellos, Polly y Caspian, iban para la casa y nosotros, Andrew y yo, regresábamos de la casa porque obviamente no estaba Polly para avisarle de la fiesta-

-¿Y los saludaron o algo?- preguntó Edmund comenzando a tomar peso del asunto.

-Sí, Andrew saludo a ambos y Polly nos presentó a Caspian como su sobrino-

-¿Seguro qué no lo confundiste? Tal vez era muy parecido a Caspian pero no era él- Dio la posibilidad Peter. Seguramente Eustace confundió al joven.

-¿Entonces por qué él mismo se presentó como Caspian y sé que me quedó mirando divertido al darse cuenta quién era yo?- se hartó el joven, él sabía lo que había visto, pero al parecer sus primos no le creían, le quedaba una última carta –Además, ¿Por qué Polly no nos lo dijo? Si venía un sobrino suyo nos debió decir algo aún con todo el revuelo del evento-

-Si Caspian está aquí ¿Por qué?- se preguntó en voz alta el Justo.

-Algo malo está pasando en Narnia- se alteró el joven Scrubb.

-No lo creo, si estuviera pasando algo, estaríamos allá, no Caspian aquí- murmuró el norte.

-Si lo vemos, hay que preguntarle- agregó el oeste.

-Andrew y yo íbamos a casa de Polly para invitarla a la fiesta- la cara de Edmund y Peter fueron todo un poema al escuchar la palabra fiesta –Pero Andrew invitó a ambos mañana a su casa –El Oeste y el Norte estaban a punto de colapsar y Eustace seguía sin dejar de hablar, sin entender la reacción de sus primos –Creo que los va a invitar a la fiesta la próxima semana y a la…- A este punto El Justo y el Magnífico casi caen desmallados.

-¡NO!- gritaron ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustado el único Scrubb de la habitación.

-¿No entiendes cómo es que esto puede afectar a Susan, a la fiesta y todo lo que viene?- se alteró Edmund pero al darse cuenta que jamás le habían contado la historia de amor a su primo dijo fastidiado –No, claro que no lo sabes- trató de calmarse, después de todo no era culpa de Eustace.

-¿Por qué afectaría a Susan y a los demás?- sus dudas no salían de él, y sus primos parecían no querer aclararlas.

-Eustace, es hora de que te contemos un poco más acerca de nuestro segundo viaje a Narnia- habló Peter. Pensó, que tal vez en la batalla campal que se armaría próximamente, su primo sería de gran ayuda.

-Los escuchó- dijo el dragón.

Y a continuación, los hermanos varones Pevensie, procedieron a contarle la historia de amor del Rey Caspian X y la reina Susan ''La Benévola''. Y al terminar la historia, los tres pensaron lo mismo: ''Estamos muertos''.

* * *

**Les pido nuevamente disculpas por mi enorme retraso, pero como dije arriba sucedieron cosas que me traían realmente estresada, además de que se me fue el internet. Pero bueno, heme aquí de regreso.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? A mí me encanto, Polly es de mis personajes favoritos, y en verdad disfruto escribir de ella. Eustace, me da mucha ternura y bueno, Andrew, es un caso raro, y poco a poco sabrán por qué. Con respecto a Andrew, les quiero decir que me lo imaginó como Alex Pettyfer. ¿Qué creen que pasará con él?**

**También quisiera preguntarles, si quisieran regresar con las preguntas de cada capítulo, para quienes no sepan, hago una pregunta en cada capítulo, ya sea de las Crónicas de Narnia, de libros o de lo que sea para conocerlas mejor, así que está en ustedes decir si quieren regresar a eso.**

**El próximo capítulo, será un poco menos, interesante, pero es algo importante para la historia. Así que prepárense.**

**Bss. :D**


	3. Do yoy believe in magic?

**Hola dulzuras! Sí lo sé, otra vez tardé mucho. Confieso que esta vez sí hubo un factor llamado flojera, que me impidió actualizar, pero también tuve muchas cosas que hacer por parte de la escuela y por asuntos personales, pero cuando salí de vacaciones, lo único que quería era poder dormir hasta tarde y no hacer absolutamente nada, y ahora desgraciadamente, estoy a punto de regresar. Otra razón es que, se me ocurrieron buenas ideas para otra historias, pero no, no son Suspian, son de otro fandoms, creo que está historia será la última que haré Las Crónica de Narnia. Sinceramente, ya no prometeré nada y no sé hasta cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pero mientras disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. **

**Como dije antes, este capí no es muy dramático pero es importante ya que es de transición hacia el verdadero drama. Espero que les guste y sigan ahí, como siempre, apoyando las locas ideas de mi cabeza.**

**Hoy veremos la esperada cita entre Polly, Caspian y Andrew y veremos ciertas cosas. **

**La canción de hoy se llama Do you believe in magic? Y es de The Lovin' Spoonful y es para todo el capítulo.**

**No los entretengo más y comenzamos. **

**PD: El título le pertenece a mi gran amigo Juan quien da títulos geniales, así que créditos a ti Juan.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al gran C.S Lewis **

**CHAPTER 3 **

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?**

* * *

_Y a continuación, los hermanos varones Pevensie, procedieron a contarle la historia de amor del Rey Caspian X y la reina Susan ''La Benévola''. Y al terminar la historia, los tres pensaron lo mismo: ''Estamos muertos''._

Caspian despertó al día siguiente. Se levantó y caminó al pequeño baño que había en la habitación. Mientras salía del cuarto de baño de la habitación, se dedicó una vez más a verla, recordando que era la vieja habitación del hijo de Polly.

Polly.

La pobre había sufrido mucho a causa de la Guerra; perdió a todos los seres que una vez le habían importado, y es que, una mujer tan extraordinaria como lo era la Señora Plummer no se merecía tal desgracia. Caspian, sabía que no podía comparar el dolor de haber perdido a Susan al que sintió Polly al haber recibido la noticia de que había muerto su esposo, el amor de su vida; y mucho menos poder imaginar el dolor de perder a un hijo, lo más sagrado que puede haber en el mundo; la Señora Plummer es una valiente guerrera, pensó Caspian.

Cuando de pronto, un pensamiento asaltó la mente del rey, una idea un poco loca y descabellada, pero que seguro haría feliz a Polly, a los Pevensie y también a él: ¿Y si Polly regresaba con ellos a Narnia? Después de todo, ella ya no tenía a nada ni nadie que la atara a este mundo, pensó. Estaba seguro que si se lo decía a Polly, ella aceptaría sin dudarlo, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. ¿Pero qué excusas podría darle la Señora Plummer para no irse con ellos devuelta a Narnia? Por lo menos no unas válidas. Así que no necesito pensarlo más y se lanzó a terminar de arreglarse para decirle a Polly su grandiosa idea.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo con él, bajo y se encontró con Polly quien estaba preparando el desayuno para él.

-Hola querido- saludo Polly mientras lo veía con una gran sonrisa, ya no había rastro de melancolía en su rostro, lo cual, le levantó aún más el humor al rey.

Después de un saludo breve, el rey se sentó en la silla de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, esperando a por su comida. Se había ofrecido para ayudar a Polly a preparar la comida, pero la señora se rehusó ante tal petición, alegando que ella era su ''tía'' y la encargada de su estadía en este extraño mundo, y por lo tanto debía actuar como tal.

Una vez que Polly le sirvió el desayuno al rey, la mujer se sentó y se puso a observar como comía; Caspian preocupado al ver que no había probado bocado, preguntó:

-¿Usted no desayunará tía?- Ya era hora de que la llamará tía, después de todo, se debía acostumbrar.

-¡Oh no querido!- respondió Polly contenta de haber escuchado la pregunta del rey. Era hermoso que alguien la volviera a tratar de esa manera, con amor y preocupación ante cosas comunes. Definitivamente, el telmarino, su sobrino, le haría mucho bien. – Ya he desayunado antes de que despertarás, no quería dejarte con un sabor de mal servicio-

-No se preocupe por mí, todo es maravilloso- respondió Caspian –Pero la próxima vez quisiera que usted me acompañará, como una familia-

En los ojos de Polly apareció un brillo de tristeza que el rey notó, pero tan pronto como vino, se fue, y ahora era suplantado por una radiante sonrisa y un brillo de alegría en los ojos de Polly

-Me encantaría, querido- Definitivamente, se harían un mutuo bien.

Se observaron mutuamente un momento; Polly apoyaba su cabeza en la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa donde Caspian comía y no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Sin esperar un segundo más, mientras devoraba el desayuno que con mucho placer engullía, el telmarino soltó que lo que esperaba decirle desde que amaneció.

-¿Tía Polly?-

-Dime, querido-

-¿No le gustaría regresar a Narnia?- preguntó mirándola directamente.

El semblante de Polly fue difícil de interpretar, mantenía su vista fija en él y apretaba sus labios en una fina línea en el rostro que tenía arrugas. Caspian temió que había dicho algo mal, algo que no era del agrado de Polly a la hora de hablar; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una vez más, Polly se adelantó:

-¿Gustar?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido –Me encantaría- y su rostro sin expresión fue cambiado por una enorme sonrisa llena de picardía.

-¿Entonces quiere regresar con nosotros a Narnia?- preguntó Caspian aliviado y lleno de esperanza.

-¿Tú crees que pueda regresar con ustedes? ¿Aslan lo permitirá?- dijo con la emoción contenida de una niña, y el telmarino pudo notar como rejuvenecía un poco.

-Pero por supuesto que regresará con nosotros, estoy seguro de que Aslan no se opondrá- respondió.

Al decir esto, Polly se levantó y abrazó a Caspian, dejándolo de piedra por un momento, pero al sentir el amor maternal que desprendían los brazos de ella, se dejó envolver por el hermoso sentimiento que le profesaba Polly, quién le dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias por devolverme la vida- dijo. Y Caspian no se pudo sentir más feliz. Muy pronto estarían todos juntos en Narnia, y él, estaría con su amada Susan.

O al menos, eso era lo que creía.

* * *

DING, DONG.

Polly y Caspian estaban en el pórtico de la enorme casa de los White, en uno de los suburbios de Londres que se había salvado de la devastación de la guerra. Londres era de nuevo una gran y hermosa ciudad como antes había sido; sin duda, el cielo se había apiadado de todo Inglaterra y ahora eran de nuevo una gran potencia como siempre. Tocados por la fría brisa que ofrecía el mes de febrero, tía y sobrino esperaban que abrieran la puerta para entrar en la ''humilde'' morada de la familia White y empezar con la dichosa reunión que les habían prometido el día anterior.

La puerta se abrió en un instante dando paso a una señora de mediana edad, vestía un suave y hermoso traje de seda de color vino que hacía un hermoso contraste con sus ojos azules, del mismo tono de Andrew White al igual que la rubia y fina cabellera que le caía en las ondas características de los años 40's. Caspian percibió la enigmática sonrisa que les ofreció la señora al abrir la puerta, la misma que le había dado Andrew.

-Polly- Saludó alegremente la señora White al ver a la señora Plummer, cediéndoles el paso a ella y a su sobrino adentro de la enorme casa.

-Hola Marie- devolvió Polly dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

-¿Y quién este apuesto joven?- preguntó Marie al reparar en la presencia del rey.

-Oh, él es mi sobrino Caspian- sonrió Polly.

El rey tomó la mano que la señora White le tendía y depositó un casto y educado beso en el dorso de la mano, provocando un leve sonrojo en Marie –Un gusto, señora White-

-El gusto es mío, querido- respondió Marie y dirigió su atención en Polly –Nunca me habías hablado de él, Polly-

-Es que vive en América y sólo vino una breve temporada de tiempo- contestó con simpleza Polly.

Juntos avanzaron hasta el gran salón de la casa, con la señora Marie a la cabeza, hablando distraídamente con Polly sobre que su hijo, Andrew, le dijo acerca del encuentro que habían tenido un día antes y agregando que estaba muy feliz de que los haya invitado a su casa, pues quería contarle con todos los detalles a Polly acerca del asunto por el cual los solicitaron. Sinceramente, Caspian era ajeno a aquella conversación, no por descortesía; no, es solo que el rey estaba demasiado ocupado viendo maravillado cada centímetro de la imponente mansión.

Terminaron de cruzar un pasillo enorme y vieron una puerta de madera con vidrios que la señora White les abrió invitándolos a pasar, descubriendo que ese era el gran salón, y que en la esquina del mismo, a un lado de un enorme ventanal de cortinas color vino, estaba Andrew White concentrado leyendo una carta que tenía en sus manos, y que procedió a firmar. Tenía el rostro más serio que Caspian le había podido apreciar, extrañándose pues sólo conocía al Andrew amable con sonrisa enigmática que se presentó ante él, el día anterior. Al tiempo que termino de firmar la carta, levantó el rostro y reapareció la sonrisa enigmática que Caspian había estado esperando.

-Por fin llegan- sonrió Andrew levantándose y yendo hasta ellos.

-¿Acaso llegamos tarde?-preguntó asustado Polly ante la horrenda idea de llegar tarde.

-¡Oh no!- respondió el joven White, calmando a la señora Plummer –Es solo que hace un momento estaban aquí Edmund y Peter Pevensie preguntando por ustedes- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Caspian, al menos allí estuvieron los Pevensie, y esperaba que aún estuvieran ahí; pero antes de poder preguntar por ellos, Polly se le adelanto:

-¿Están aquí los muchachos?- Polly también estaría de verlos nuevamente, pensó el rey.

-No- respondió nuevamente Andrew –Estuvieron un momento pero hace una media hora que se marcharon, para seguir con los preparativos- sonrió –Pero que groseros, por favor siéntense- y señalando los sillones de la habitación, todos tomaron asiento.

Y una vez hecho esto, Caspian pudo apreciar mejor la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba; la habitación tenía el suelo tapizado de alfombras y las paredes estaban forradas de tapiz verde oscuro, sin embargo, Caspian tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerza para notarlo porque la mayaría de la paredes estaban llenas de muebles. Caspian y Polly estaban sentados en un sillón doble que tenía la puerta de vitral por la que habían entrado a su izquierda, y a lado de ésta, estaba un enorme librero, con un montón de libros con títulos que el rey jamás había escuchado. Siguiente al librero había un enorme espacio, para finalmente terminar esa pared con una mesita y un florero sobre ella. En frente de Caspian y Polly se encontraban Andrew y su madre, solamente interponiéndose entre ambas parejas una mesita de centro, y más atrás de ellos, estaba el enorme ventanal que daba a las calles de Londres, justo al lado de la esquina en donde había estado Andrew con la carta. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir observando la habitación, la viuda White habló:

-Ahora que mi hijo ha sacado el asunto de los preparativos- La señora White se veía bastante emocionada con lo que estaría a punto de decir –Para eso es está hermosa reunión- sonrió mostrando las dos perfectas hileras de dientes blancos.

-¿Qué sucede Marie?- preguntó igual de emocionada Polly. A pesar de que ella le llevaba varios años a Marie, esto no había sido un impedimento para que ambas fueran grandes amigas cuando eran más jóvenes. Y es que, a Polly le hacía muy bien volver a ver a su vieja de la infancia, siempre habían tenido buena relación, pero todo cambio cuando ambas se casarón y cada una se fue a tener y criar su propia familia. Mas sin embargo, después de la muerte de sus esposos; y en el caso de Polly, su hijo, ambos volvieron a encontrarse para acompañarse en su dolor, con lo que Andrew conoció a Polly.

-¿por qué no le cuentas a la señora Plummer mientras yo le cuento a su sobrino, mamá?- sugirió Andrew, estaba seguro que su mamá cansaría a Polly y Caspian con la gran noticia que iría a dar, y prefería él mismo decirle a Caspian, de hombre a hombre, mientras dejaban a las mujeres hablar todo lo que quisieran a gusto.

-Es una gran idea- respondió Marie sin que la sonrisa se le borrará aún de la cara –Andrew, querido ¿Me permites?- Y acto seguido, el joven White se levantó del sillón, escoltó a Polly hasta su antiguo asiento a lado de su madre y él tomó lugar a lado del rey, donde hace un momento se encontraba Polly.

-Si mi madre contaba la historia con todos los detalles, estoy seguro que huirías de aquí- rio Andrew y Caspian también –Con Polly, todo estará bien, ella es mujer-

-Y entonces ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?- sonrió el rey, estaba realmente intrigado por todo el misterio de aquella reunión.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir directo al grano contigo- Andrew tomó aire y después dijo: -Voy a casarme-

Y en el rostro de Caspian, apareció una sonrisa ante tal noticia. Así que eso era, Andrew White iba a contraer matrimonio con una chica. Del otro lado de la sala, se oyó la alegre voz de Polly felicitando a Marie, que seguramente ya también le había dado la enorme noticia, y como siempre, las mujeres amaban las bodas.

-¡Felicidades!- Y acto seguido, ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano.

-Y ese es el asunto, voy a casarme en aproximadamente 5 meses- Habló Andrew –Pero la fiesta de compromiso es pasado mañana. Lamentó no haber informado antes, pero es que con todos los preparativos nos hemos mantenido muy ocupados- y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa como pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes, estaremos encantados de ir- devolvió el rey contento - ¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada?-

-Su nombre es…-

-¡Oh NO! ¡ANDREW!- chilló la señora White desde el otro lado de la sala, deteniendo abruptamente su conversación con Polly y la de su hijo con Caspian –Queremos que sea una sorpresa ¿recuerdas?- sonrió

-Claro- accedió Andrew –Será una gran sorpresa-

Mientras la tarde avanzaba, todos platicaron amenamente sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso y la boda, a la cual todos estaban muy emocionados de asistir; en especial un rey telmarino, que siguió realmente interesado la plática cuando mencionaron a los Pevensie, ya que éstos ayudaban mucho en los preparativos porque eran muy ''buenos amigos'' de la familia White.

Ni Polly ni mucho menos Caspian imaginaban cuán ''Buenos amigos'' eran los Pevensie y los White.

* * *

**Y ya ven cual fue el dichoso evento que habrá, y creo que ustedes ya realmente sospechan quién será la futura señora White y por qué todos los Pevensie están metidos en este asunto con los White. **

**Otra vez lamento haber tardado años en actualizar, pero ya no prometeré seguir actualizando muy pronto, tal vez me tomé más tiempo, pero en serio me haré un pequeño tiempo para poder continuar escribiendo. **

**Y bueno ahora continuemos a los comentarios, que en serio me ayudaron mucho para escribir otra vez, así que gracias de antemano a todos:**

**Miki113: **No sabes cuán lindo es volver a encontrarte en otra historia mía, lo aprecio mucho, y gracias por estar ahí apoyando la historia. Espero que este cap, te haya gustado igualmente y el próximo creo que será igual. Ojala te haya gustado. Una pregunta, ¿Tú eres la del primer comentario? Porque sólo está como Miki y quisiera no confundir. Otra vez gracias.

**LegendaryQueen: **Hola! Bueno me alegro que te esté gustando esta historia, y espero que así continué, por favor dime que te pareció este cap. Ojala te haya gustado.

**P.o: **Hola! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y sigas aquí en la historia. No sabes cuánto aprecio tu curiosidad.

**Xandra19: **¡Oh Querida! Es tan bueno encontrarte de nuevo aquí con nosotros, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Como viste ya termino la guerra y Londres se está terminando de recuperar, así que no te preocupes que Caspian no irá a la guerra, tienes razón, será una aventura londinense, ahora es tiempo que Caspian venga a nuestro mundo y a ver qué sucede. Sí, yo también me siento muy mal por Polly, ya que es de mis personajes favoritos y es difícil escribirla como alguien triste que perdió a su familia, pero ya viste que se puso más contenta desde que Caspian llegó y que está la posibilidad de que se vaya a Narnia con él. Ya sabes un poco más del misterio en torno a la fiesta, y creo que ya debes estar pensando en que sucederá con este asunto. Por ti, regresaremos a las preguntas. Ojala este cap te haya gustado y gracias por ser paciente.

**RedLips03: **¡Dulzura! Estoy tan feliz de verte por estos rumbos otra vez jejejeje. Ojala continúes aquí con nosotros. Sí, Caspian no se casó con Lilliandil y Aslan lo mandó a nuestro mundo, tal vez no es tan malo lo que pasará aquí, mentira, será muy malo, y sí, tienes razón otra vez, los protagonistas van a sufrir mucho y creo que ustedes también. Ojala este cap también te haya gustado mucho.

**Caritocorrea: **Hola! Bueno creo que sólo te conozco muy poco, pero espero conocerte mejor con esta historia. Es bueno tener a alguien más que haya leído Una Vida Junto a Ti, de hecho, tenía pensado hacer eso, un epílogo y decir que había sido de todos en cuanto a cuántos hijos tuvieron y cómo vivían en el castillo, pero honestamente esa idea perdió volumen en mi mente y ya no la continué desarrollando, así que lo siento. No es vienes pero aquí está el nuevo cap que espero te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Itzel Black: **Hola! Bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora. Caspian no se casó con Lilliandil, y no si fuera por mí, no lo habrían hecho nunca. Lamento decir que verás la reacción de todos los Pevensie en el sig cap, en especial la de Susan. Otra vez, espero que te haya gustado y me cuentes que te pareció.

**Flower Marie Princess: **Hola!Espero que este cap te haya gustado igualmente y ojala sigas ahí con nosotros. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y denada por actualizar jajajaja. Supongo que tú y **Flower **sean las mismas.

**M. Cullark: **Hola! La verdad debo decir que es un placer que me hayas dejado un review, me encantó tu historia de Volviendo a Ti, así que es raro que tú me dejes un review. Espero que te haya gustado este capí y ojala me cuentes que te pareció, lamento la demora.

**Kds: **Hola! Bueno, bienvenida al fandom, y espero que estés disfrutando de las pocas historias que hay, pero que son lindas. Gracias por el comentario, lamento la demora pero espero que este cap te haya gustado y ya sabes, cuéntame que te pareció.

**Xxims: **Hola! Mil gracias por tu review, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y me cuentes que te pareció.

**Mariette Sparrow: **Hola! Jajajaja gracias por tus palabras y bueno aquí esta el cap. Tal vez estés en lo cierto con Andrew, pero tal vez no, ajajaja creo que lo descubriste en este cap, o si no, será en el siguiente. Me alegra que haya gustado el juego de palabras que pusé, y creo que ahora más que nunca estarás más segura de tu hipótesis con respecto al compromiso. Amo que te guste Polly, creo que veremos cómo se sigue desarrollando más el personaje de Andrew conforme avancen los caps, pero creo que tienes una breve idea, otra vez, gracias por tus palabras y espero seguir siguiendo bien a los personajes. Bueno, veremos las reacciones de todos los Pevensie, en especial de Susan en el siguiente cap, que será la dichosa fiesta. En cuanto al norte y el oeste, ¿recuerdas que Aslan los nombró reyes de acuerdo a cada punto cardinal? Me refiero a que a Lucy la hizo reina en el nombre del oriente (Este), a Edmund del occidente (Oriente, Oeste), Susan en nombre del Sur y a Peter en nombre del Norte, es por eso, a veces me refiero a ellos así. Ojala este cap te haya gustado y espero me sigas contando que te pareció. Lamento la demora.

**Y un millón de gracias y besos a mis lectores secretos, que espero no me hayan abandonado, ojala les haya gustado este capí. También mil gracias a quienes me han agregado a Favoritos y Followers. **

**Para TODOS, en el próximo será la fiesta de compromiso de Andrew y la chica misteriosa, así que estén atentos, procuraré que la actualización sea en VIERNES. **

**Ahora, es tiempo de volver a las preguntas, que gracias a Xandra19, he decidido seguir. Para quienes no lo sepan, les hago una simple pregunta acerca de Narnia, Suspian o lo que sea, me responden en los comentarios y me platican por qué esa respuesta.**

**La pregunta esssssssssssssssssssss:**

**¿Ustedes creen que Anna Popplewell (Susan) y Ben Barnes (Caspian) harían buena pareja en la vida real?**

**Honestamente yo creo que sí, me encantaría que ellos fueran pareja, pero me conformaría con que ellos fueran felices con la pareja que ellos eligieran, pero si el Suspian no existe en los libros, ¿Por qué no en la vida real?**

**Cuéntenme ustedes que opinan. **

**Otra mil gracias y me disculpo desde ya por la demora. **

**Ojala les haya gustado este cap.**

**Bss. :D**


	4. Quiet

**Hola Dulzuras! Bueno, si lo sé, tardé mucho, tanto que ya paso de nuevo Navida y Año Nuevo, lo que me recuerda que les deseo un muy feliz año y que todo lo que se propongan se haga realidad. Honestamente la inspiración me abandonó y no llegó hasta ahora y aquí está el nuevo cap, el cap #4. Y como dije antes, aquí es donde el verdadero drama comienza, aquí es donde surge el verdadero problema y donde prácticamente comienza la historia; pues aquí se verán todos los Pevensie, en especial la reina Susan y créanme que he deseado escribir este cap desde que inicio la historia, así que aquí va.**

**Mil gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, esto es por ustedes.**

**La canción de hoy se llama Quiet de This Will Destroy You y yo les indicaré el momento.**

**PD: El título le pertenece a mi gran amigo Juan quien da títulos geniales, así que créditos a ti Juan.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al gran C.S Lewis **

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Ni Polly ni mucho menos Caspian imaginaban cuán ''Buenos amigos'' eran los Pevensie y los White._

El día de la fiesta de compromiso de Andrew White llegó con demasiada rapidez para todos, para Caspian que quería con muchas ganas y ansías tener el tan esperado encuentro con los Pevensie se le separaron los labios en una enorme sonrisa la mañana de aquel dichoso día; y para los Pevensie que querían todo lo contrario, bueno en realidad sólo Peter, Edmund y Eustace sabían la catástrofe que habría si Caspian se presentaba a la fiesta, pero ya que su madre los trajo a todos locos con los preparativos de la fiesta tuvieron oportunidades nulas de ir a visitar a Polly o a Andrew para saber qué era lo que realmente ocurría.

La mañana en la casa de los Pevensie fue la más atareada y apresurada en la historia de la residencia. Ni cuando el señor de la casa partió a la guerra hubo tanto revuelo, muchos menos gritos hubo por parte de la Sra. Pevensie cuando se fueron a América una temporada. La antes mencionada, levantó a sus adorados hijos al salir el sol, para que fueran a las residencia de los White para seguir afinando los detalles para la gran fiesta; y es que, en esa casa estaba a punto de ocurrir un evento de gran magnitud sólo apocado por otro mucho más grande que se celebraría en unos cuantos meses más. Y obviamente, Helen, la señora Pevensie, no podría estar más alterada y alborotada con dicho evento; y cada vez que sus hijos la intentaban calmar, respondía con:

''_Es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija''_

Para después seguir con la difícil tarea de seguirles gritando para que se apresuraran y no hicieran preguntas tan _estúpidas _como esa, según ella.

Caspian se esmeró mucho en su apariencia, se bañó, perfumo y engalano con un fino y bello traje de la época que Polly le había comprado; y si ya de por sí el rey era guapo hasta decir basta, vestido con su traje y su cabello siempre marrón acomodado de la forma más salvaje y sexy posible, era imposible tenerlo enfrente y no babear por él. Y claro que Polly lo sabía, y por ésta razón le compró de los mejores trajes, no dejaría que su niño llegara mal a su primera fiesta y menos si se reencontraría ahí con los Pevensie.

Pero Polly, que sabía lucir extremadamente bien su edad con elegancia y sofisticación, también se puso realmente guapa y elegante para su edad, pero sin perder su toque divertido y característico de ella, y no era para menos, pues era su primera salida desde el trágico y terrible suceso de su familia, así que estaba contenta de tener una fiesta para compartir de nuevo con las personas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, en especial con los mismos Pevensie y con su sobrino Caspian, y lo más probable era que recordarían viejos tiempos en Narnia, narrarían historias, reirían y hasta tal vez llorarían por los viejos e inolvidables momentos vividos en esa fantástica tierra mágica, que por cierto, ella vio nacer.

Los varones Pevensie y demás ayudantes por fin habían terminado de arreglar el jardín de la casa de los White para la fiesta de compromiso, y no podían estar más satisfechos con su trabajo. Habían colocado mesas blancas con una sombrilla para cubrir del sol a las personas, había flores rojas y rosas por todos lados, posicionadas de la forma más estratégica para no tapar de la vista de los invitados a las estrellas de ese día. La mesa en el fondo ya estaba llena de los más ricos y exquisitos manjares londinenses y europeos, al igual que el champagne y el vino. Pero eso sólo era lo de afuera en lo que transcurría la mañana, a las 3 en punto pasarían al enorme comedor de la casa White y servirían un peculiar y muy especial banquete hecho con mucho esmero y dedicación, harían un brindis para desearle lo mejor a los novios y después, a las acostumbradas 5 de la tarde, tomarían el característico té.

Con todo esto, a Edmund, Peter, Eustace y al señor Pevensie les dio el tiempo justo y suficiente para que fueran a su casa a arreglarse y ponerse más guapos de lo normal. Y cuando llegaron a casa, su madre los mando directamente a eso.

-Hasta que por fin llegan- regaño la señora Pevensie.

-Mamá, era mucho trabajo el que teníamos que hacer- como siempre, fue Edmund el que replicó.

-Bueno, ya no importa- respondió la señora con los brazos en jarras para después señalar arriba hacia las escaleras –Ahora, por favor, vayan a alistarse ya, que es tarde.

-¿Dónde están Lucy y Susan?- preguntó el señor Pevensie mirando por las escaleras.

-Nuestras bellas hijas- respondió orgullosa la señora –Ya están allá en la mansión White, alistándose para el gran evento.

Y sin dejar que preguntaran más, los mandó a cambiar, con la amenaza de que si no estaban a tiempo, se encargaría de que las peores pesadillas de cada uno se hicieran realidad.

A las 12 en punto, con la siempre característica puntualidad de los europeos, Polly y Caspian rodearon la casa de los White para llegar a la entrada del enorme y hermoso jardín que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. A ambos se les dio una copa de champagne que venía bien para ese día y juntos fueron a recorrer el jardín viendo lo esplendoroso que había quedado.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo Polly tomado del brazo de su sobrino.

-Lo es- reconoció el rey –Espero que ya hayan llegado los Pevensie- dijo buscando entre los demás invitados.

-Lo harán- rio Polly –La mitad de Londres está invitada al evento de los White, son de las familias más ricas de aquí- dijo –Además yo también estoy emocionada por verlos de nuevo.

-Usted también perdió contacto ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Caspian cuando llegaron a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Sí- lanzó un suspiro melancólico –Después de la tragedia perdí el habla con todos los demás; esta es la primera vez que salgo después de eso- sonrió triste al principio y luego se recompuso. –Pero basta de esto- rio comiendo.

Caspian siguió observando alrededor, buscando algún rastro de los Pevensie. Y sería más fácil hacerlo, si no lo vieran como un algo para comer. Varios pares de ojos femeninos no dejaban de mirar al rey con una mirada que significada solo una cosa: Posible prospecto de matrimonio.

La mayoría de las señoritas que allí se encontraban no dejaban de preguntarse quién era tan apuesto caballero que acompañaba a la vieja señora Plummer. Y es que el compromiso del joven y asquerosamente rico joven Andrew White con una de las damas Pevensie, hacía que las demás damas casaderas buscaran con aún más desesperación a algún rico hombre que pudieran presumir ante la sociedad. Si le sumamos el hecho de que el rey era apuesto por donde le vieras y que venía acompañado de Polly, que era una de las mujeres más ricas de Londres al heredar la fortuna de su marido y la pequeña que ella misma había amasado sola, las mujeres lo veían como el prospecto perfecto para el matrimonio.

A Caspian todo esto le incomodaba profundamente esto, estaba dispuesto a voltearse de espaldas a ver a su tía cuando sus ojos se posaron en alguien que lleno su corazón de alegría: En la entrada de la puerta de la casa hacia el jardín, salió una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, con bellos ojos azules y con un hermoso vestido de tela estampada guinda con un gran moño al frente.

La señorita Lucy Pevensie camino entre los murmullos de los invitados que la elogiaban por su belleza, saludando y paseándose entre todos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Los caballeros solteros la veían con galantería y las damas con envidia. Lucy había crecido bastante, se transformó en una bella señorita con gracia y elegancia, cautivando a todos los jóvenes de Londres. No había cambiado su actitud, tal vez ahora era más madura, pero jamás perdió la dulzura y su gran imaginación, en especial su gran amor hacia la tierra lejana de Narnia.

Pero antes que Caspian pudiera ir con ella a hablar, salieron de nuevo grandes e imponentes figuras de la puerta de la casa; tres jóvenes de gran estatura, uno moreno, uno rubio y el último rubio cenizo, los tres con trajes galantes y elegantes que les resaltaba su hermosura. Las señoritas casaderas de la fiesta perdieron el habla al ver caminando hacia su hermana a Peter y Edmund Pevensie y a Eustace Scrubb, los galanes de la fiesta.

Caspian se llenó de alegría al ver a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos, y aunque esperaba que Susan saliera en cuanto antes, no pudo esperar más para ir a saludar a sus viejos amigos que conversaban ante la vista de todos los presentes.

-¡Hasta que llegaron!- dijo Lucy a sus hermanos y primos cuando se acercaron a ella.

-Bueno, no es nuestra culpa, mamá nos obligó a preparar todo esto en tiempo record- Edmund hizo pucheros graciosos.

-Así es- dijo Peter viendo a su hermano –Pero valió la pena, ¡esto es magnífico!- sonrió satisfecho viendo su trabajo.

-Lo es- sonrió nervioso Eustace buscando entre todas las personas -¡Creo que llegaron más personas de lo esperado!-

-Espero que no- bufó el Justo –Todo está perfectamente contado, al jovencito White no le agradaría que algo saliera mal- dijo con molestar

-¿Buscas a alguien Eustace?- sonrió divertida la reina valiente. Su pequeño primo seguro buscaba a una bella joven.

-No, nada- regresó su cabeza rápidamente hacia su prima.

-¡Vamos Eustace!- sonrió Lucy –Sé que andas detrás de tu amiga Jill-

Eustace se sonrojo hasta las orejas. ¿Tan obvio era? Pero bueno, no era momento de esto. Tenían que decirle a Lucy todo cuanto antes.

-Peter, Edmund, ya hay que decirle- murmuro lleno de nerviosismo viendo a sus primos que lo miraron con la misma angustia.

-¿Decirme qué?- dijo Lucy con mirada asesina a sus hermanos. Seguro habían hecho alguna travesura arrastrando a su primo con ellos -¿No le hicieron nada a Andrew? ¿Verdad?- murmuró matándolos con la mirada.

-Ganas no me faltan- dijo Edmund olvidándose un momento del verdadero asunto –Sigo pensando que ese idiota no es lo que aparenta-

-¡Oh vamos Ed!- mascullo cansada el oriente –Ya empezaste con eso de nuevo-

-No, ¡es en serio!- regresó el Occidente -¿Nunca te has fijado en sus ojos? ¿O La forma en la que ve a Susan? es repugnante.- No pudo evitar realizar una mueca de asco y Lucy solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Basta!- dijo fuerte el norte –Lucy, este asunto es un tanto delicado, y probablemente no sea bueno hablarlo aquí- murmuró bajo el norte mirando a todos lados, hasta que vio a alguien acercándose por detrás a su hermanita, que hizo que los tres caballeros abrieran los ojos como platos.

-¡Díganlo de una buena vez!- se exaspero la reina valiente levantando los brazos en señal de protesta. Tan concentrada estaba en ese asunto que no se dio cuenta que ese movimiento estuvo a punto de golpear a un viejo amigo.

Caspian se fue acercando a los cuatro jóvenes que conversaban, mientras más se acercaba por detrás de Lucy, pudo ver la cara de asombro de los Pevensie y su primo; y gracias a sus reflejos de combate pudo esquivar perfectamente los pequeños brazos de la reina que estuvieron a nada de golpearlo.

-Con cuidado, su majestad- dijo divertido el rey.

Lucy se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de aquel que estaba atrás de ella. Miró a sus hermanos que no le quitaban la mirada a ese personaje; pero por supuesto que no podía ser quién creía que era. Él estaba en Narnia, lejos de esto, lejos de ELLA. Si de verdad estuviera aquí, probablemente hubiera raptado a la novia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no estarían aquí, celebrando. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ese viejo amor ya haya sido olvidado y estaba aquí por otro asunto. Rogaba porque fuera lo segundo. Lentamente volteó a ver si era cierto lo que pensaba o si había perdido la cabeza.

-¡¿Caspian?!- susurró ella viendo a su interlocutor de pies a cabeza completamente sorprendida. ¡Sí era él! La misma cara, el mismo porte de rey, peinado distinto, un poco de barba. ¡Por Aslan! ¡En serio era él!

-Hola Lu- sonrió el rey tomando la mano de la joven para depositar un beso en su dorso, cosa que dejo aún más petrificada a la reina. –Peter, Edmund, Eustace- dio posando su mirada en cada uno de los mencionados que no decían ni una sola palabra. Jamás creyeron que se atrevería a venir.

-¿En verdad eres tú?- murmuró Lucy, aún sin creer lo que veía. Estaban en serios problemas.

-Por supuesto que soy yo- rio con alegría. No creía que hubiera causado tanto impacto en sus viejos amigos.

-¿Pero cómo es qué estás aquí?- dijo Peter recobrando el habla.

-Aslan me ha dado la oportunidad de venir- dijo tornándose serio por primera vez.

-¿Y cómo es que dejaste a Narnia sin gobernante?- pregunto Edmund de repente, mientras menos preguntará sobre su hermana, mejor; además de que esa era una gran pregunta que tenía que responder. No podía ser posible que Aslan permitiera que abandonara Narnia sin más.

-Estén tranquilos- sonrió amable –Aslan ha congelado el tiempo en Narnia-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- susurro Eustace, aún demasiado conmocionado. Desde que sus primos le habían contado la historia de amor de su prima y el joven rey, había sido el joven Scrubb el que más alterado estaba con este asunto.

-El suficiente- respondió a la interrogante.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Lucy sin verdaderamente querer saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, he venido aquí por un asunto importante- dijo –Aslan me mandó y aquí me encontré con la señora Polly Plummer- señaló a su tía que estaba platicando alegremente con unas viejas amigas que no había visto en años.

-¡Polly está aquí!- dijo feliz Lucy. Cómo había extrañado a Polly.

-Así es- dijo con felicidad Caspian –Andrew nos invitó hoy a la fiesta- Inmediatamente el color de las mejillas de la reina valiente, cambió de color rojo a un blanco.

-¿Andrew… te invitó?- sonrió algo nervioso mirando a sus hermanos y primo que le lanzaron una mirada significativa. ¡Eso era lo que le querían decir!

-Sí- respondió Caspian feliz.

Está acción sorprendió a todos sus interlocutores. Eso actitud del rey podía significar dos cosas: Que el rey había olvidado a la reina Susan y venía por otro asunto, o que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era la prometida de Andrew.

-Pero aún no nos dices a qué exactamente has venido- dijo Peter tratando de disipar la duda que todos tenían en ese momento.

-He venido a…- pero antes de que el rey terminara de decir lo que quería, una gran voz sonó por todo el jardín, cortando al rey llamando la atención de todos y la angustia de los interlocutores de Caspian.

-¡Damas y Caballeros!- llamó un hombre en la entrada de la puerta de la casa –Tengo el honor de anunciarles la llegada de los futuros esposos- el jardín irrumpió en aplausos, mientras los varones Pevensie y Eustace se morían por sacar al rey de ahí en ese instante. –Ante ustedes, el joven Andrew White y su prometida, la señorita Susan Pevensie, los futuros señores White-

**(Aquí comienza la canción de Quiet de This Will Destroy You)**

…_estaba buscando a tientas como salir de ahí, intentando encontrar uno de los muros para guiarse y así encontrar una posible salida, con suerte y la haya…_

Se sintió dormido otra vez.

… _pero su corazón está muy agitado como para pensar coherentemente y utilizar sus dotes de orientación. _

Su corazón está demasiado acelerado como para siquiera sentirlo, ahora solo siente un enorme hueco en él.

…_le provoca una extraña sensación en el estómago, una sensación de frustración, de impotencia._

Se hace realidad cuando ve a Susan, SU Susan, y a Andrew caminar entre los invitados que aplauden, pero él no los puede oír, porque solo piensa en la forma en la que se le ha revuelto el estómago.

_El cosquilleo en sus manos se hace presente otra vez, la sensación de que algo se le está escapando, que el tiempo pasa entre sus palmas y no lo puede retener, como agua que fluye libremente. _

Lucy aprieta su mano, pero Caspian ni lo siente, sólo ve como ella camina del brazo de él.

_La desesperación va en aumento al no encontrar nada en su búsqueda de un muro._

Cuando ve que él le sonríe y ella le corresponde con una aún más radiante, el rey siente que su mundo ha sido destruido de la forma más cruel y sanguinaria posible.

_Y de repente, se encuentra otra vez con aquella luz, una luz a lo lejos, casi como una pequeña chispa muy lejos de donde está._

Está tan cerca de ella, a sólo unos metros, pero siente como si fuera la distancia entre Narnia y este horrible mundo.

…_Lleva el mismo vestido con la que la recuerda, el mismo peinado, la misma mirada triste…_

Ahora lleva un vestido rosa floreado, que resalta su piel blanca llena de pecas y sus labios rojos cual carmín. ¡Qué ironía! Sí lleva el mismo peinado con el cual la vio partir. Sin embargo, su mirada ya no es triste, ahora es brillante, y él siente que la suya se llena de lágrimas cuando un enorme cuchillo se clava en su corazón.

…_-Es muy tarde- responde con tristeza._

Es muy tarde, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Lucy vuelve a apretar su mano, como esperando que salga del trance al que está sometido desde que la vio salir de la casa del brazo del que pensó sería un buen amigo nuevo.

Siente un balde de agua fría en su espalda cuando ella voltea y sus miradas se cruzan.

Susan también lo siente, acompañado de un sentimiento que no sabe cómo identificar. Se queda parada en su lugar, sin mover ni un dedo, sin pestañear; porque se pregunta si está loca, si los sentimientos que tanto trabajo le costaron olvidar le están provocando ilusiones, tal vez solo es una broma pesada de sus hermanos, tal vez el sentimiento de culpa que había estado sintiendo desde que se comprometió con Andrew, le está cobrando venganza. Todo, menos que él, en verdad, estuviera ahí.

Andrew se da vuelta cuando siente que Susan se suelta de su agarre y se da cuenta de la mirada de su prometida y la sigue, hasta pararse en Caspian, el sobrino de la señora Plummer que está con los hermanos Pevensie y Eustace. Toma a Susan de la mano que ahora está fría y tiembla un poco, la lleva hasta sus hermanos a paso lento, a Susan se le sale el aire de los pulmones, y está a punto de desmayarse, cuando ve que en realidad si es él. El hombre que le robó el sueño en un millón de ocasiones, por el que sentía culpa cuando conoció a Andrew, se acerca cada vez más. No puede evitar que la imagen de un beso se le venga a la mente, un bosque y un príncipe que llega a rescatarla de los soldados cual princesa. No pudo evitar que estallaran en su estómago miles de mariposas y que su corazón comenzará a palpitar frenéticamente, ni que sus oídos dejaran de escuchar cualquier otro sonido que no fueran sus pasos. Y se maldice esperando que Andrew no noté todo lo que le pasa. Porque la felicidad que antes la embargaba, se esfuma como el viento. Sus pies se sienten como de plomo y un dolor profundo que le atraviesa el pecho le cala hasta los huesos cuando por fin llegan hasta sus hermanos, su primo, y el hombre del que aún está enamorada.

-¡Caspian!- dijo Andrew feliz aún con la mano de Susan entre las suyas. Susan tiembla un poco cuando su prometido dice el nombre del rey, pero parece que Andrew ni lo nota. -¡Me alegra que hayas venido!-

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- responde Caspian intentando no sonar lejano.

-Veo que ya conociste a los Pevensie- mira a los mencionados que salen de su trance, después de ver a Susan acercarse a ellos, en especial a Caspian –Pero déjame presentarte a mi prometida- dijo acercando a Susan a él, con lo que el rey endurece su mirada –Ella es Susan Pevensie-

-No te preocupes en presentármela Andrew- Lucy, Peter, Edmund y Eustace voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, pensando que seguramente diría algo que no sería nada propio, Andrew lo miró curioso y Susan lo vio sin ninguna emoción en el rostro que estaba más pálido de lo normal. –Conozco a los Pevensie, mi tía Polly ya me los había presentado- dijo.

Andrew lo miró aún más curioso con esos ojos azules suyos -¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó.

Caspian se quedó sin respuesta ante esa pregunta, pero gracias a Aslan que Lucy se le adelantó –Polly nos lo presentó cuando la visitamos hace 5 años en su casa antes de que acabara la guerra- mintió excelentemente para deleite de todos.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- dijo y volteó a mirar a sus cuñados, Edmund no dejaba de verlo rencorosamente –Por eso conoces tan bien a mis futuros cuñados- Y el rey justo soltó un bufido ante tal categoría, cosa que Andrew ignoró.

Salvados por la campana que anunciaba que la comida estaba a punto de servirse, Andrew tomó a Susan que seguía muda, sin antes invitarlos a comer y a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Creímos que lo sabías- murmuró bajo Lucy. Los invitados caminaban hacia la entraba para degustar el banquete, pero ellos se habían quedado atrás intentando terminar de procesar lo ocurrido.

-No lo sabía- susurró mirando perdido el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Pero…- Edmund se acercó a su viejo amigo con incertidumbre -¿Qué pasó con Lilliandil? Creí que te casarías con ella- dijo

-No lo hice- dijo aun mirando el suelo. Sentía su pecho vacío, y de pronto sintió una enorme rabia y enojo –No pude casarme con Lilliandil por Susan- escupió con enojo. Los allí reunidos se vieron unos a otros con evidente preocupación. Era cierto. Caspian seguía amando a Susan. –Vine aquí, por Ella, porque quería que regresara conmigo- dijo con la voz más dolida que alguna vez hubieran escuchado. Lucy no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho.

Caspian se disculpó ante la mirada preocupada de todos y se fue en busca de su tía, a la que encontró cuando pasaban al comedor de la casa.

-¡Aquí estás!- dijo Polly sonriendo pero al ver la cara sombría de su sobrino agregó -¿Estás bien?-

-No quiero hablar- murmuró cortante el rey y Polly entendió que era en serio.

Juntos pasaron al comedor a tomar su lugar entre el enorme comedor.

El salón donde se ubicaba el comedor estaba iluminado por un candelabro, y la decoración era también exquisita; había rosas rosas por todas partes y cada plato y cubierto estaba perfectamente acomodado, lleno de más deliciosos platillos que todos estaban disfrutando, todos excepto, Lucy, Peter, Edmund y Eustace, que pasaban su mirada de Caspian a Susan, preparados para cualquier movimiento por parte de ambos.

La comida transcurrió con un aire pesado para los Pevensie y Caspian. El rey no dejaba de mirar a Susan ni una sola vez mientras ella platicaba con alguna persona que le comentaba algo y se obligaba a sí misma a sonreír, sin dejar de sentir el peso de esa mirada chocolate de la cual quería huir lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo era posible que su Susan estuviera comprometida? Él, que no pudo casarse con la estrella porque su corazón ya tenía dueña, que se abstuvo de otro ridículo compromiso, haciéndose quedar mal ante el consejo, sus amigos y el mismo pueblo de Narnia; que había dejado todo para venir a ese extraño mundo para traerla de vuelta; pero ella, a la menor oportunidad se había conseguido a alguien más, lo olvidó, y Caspian no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

Click, Click

El sonido de un cubierto chocando con el vidrio de la copa llena de vino, llamó la atención de todos que dejaron sus pláticas para prestar atención a la señora White que estaba de pie a un lado de su hijo.

-Queridos invitados- dijo fuerte y claro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Gracias por venir a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo y mi futura hija- miró a Susan quien le sonrió forzadamente –Y quisiera comenzar yo con el brindis- inmediatamente todos se levantaron de sus asientos tomando su copa.

Polly le explico a Caspian que era tradición que todos los invitados dijeran algo a los novios, y el rey se preguntó si él tuviera que pasar, ¿qué les diría?

Marie Gabrielle de White siguió con su discurso, alabando a su hijo por su decisión, y diciendo quien sabe que más, Caspian no lo escuchó, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado escrutando a la reina con su mirada.

Y así uno a uno fueron pasando, haciendo reír con anécdotas de los novios, algunas veces haciendo llorar, u otras dándose miradas discretas cuando decían algo incómodo, como con Edmund, que en todo su discurso dio indirectas de que el prometido de su hermana era un idiota y que Susan estaba ''cometiendo el peor error de su vida''. Lo cual arrancó una disimulada sonrisa en Caspian.

Y por fin llegó el turno del rey, las miradas de las señoritas casaderas se lo comían vivo, preguntándose quién era ese apuesto caballero, los Pevensie mirándose angustiados mutuamente, Andrew con una mirada difícil de descifrar y Susan sin expresión alguna pero con una enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Es un honor para mí, estar en este evento- dijo. _En ese lugar oscuro y sin salida de sus pesadillas, con esa presión en el estómago, de frustración y de impotencia; su corazón late a mil por hora, con el detalle de que no puede sentirlo, ya que siente un enorme hueco en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón._ –Conozco a Andrew White de hace muy poco, pero sé que es una gran persona, además de un hombre muy afortunado por haber conseguido a una dama tan maravillosa como lo es Susan Pevensie- Y siente un cuchillo clavándose en él cuando Andrew toma su mano entre las suyas y le da un beso en éstas, pero no importa, él sigue con su discurso – Porque ambos están hechos el uno para el otro- Se hace real de nuevo la sensación de picor en sus manos, de que ella se le resbala de éstas, el tiempo está perdido; ya no siente nada cuando Andrew le sonríe y ella solo mira al rey. - Salud- Levanta su copa al término del brindis y bebe de ella sin dejar un momento de mirarla. Ella le devuelve la mirada.

…_Y tan pronto como termina de decirlo se evapora, como humo se aleja dejando a Caspian sin saber qué hacer, sin poder salir de ahí, sin poder ir tras ella._

* * *

**Y por fin he vuelto.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en serio, pero como dije antes, la inspiración me abandonó además de que he estado súper ocupada sin tener descanso. **

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Como ve, la novia es Susan, creo que ya lo sabían, y ha tenido el esperado encuentro entre Caspian y Susan. El próximo cap no será tan intenso pero el cap 6 sí lo será, así que estén atentas. **

**Ahora a los reviews:**

**Xandra19: **Querida! No sabes cómo me animan tus reviews, eres súper importante para mí. Lamento mucho la demora. Espero que esté cap te haya gustado y las reacciones de cada uno hayan sido las correctas. Sí lo sé, Caspian es un amor y más con Polly, como dije antes, estoy tratando de que sea algo así como una madre para él, tratando de compensar las muertes que cada uno tuvo que sufrir. Sigo esperando el momento en que Ben y Anna digan que están saliendo; pero tal vez eso nunca ocurra. Como siempre, espero que te haya gustado el cap y cuéntame lo que piensas.

**Mariette Sparrow: **Hola querida! Me haces feliz al decirme que te gusto el cap anterior y no sabes cómo lamento la demora. Lo sé, un poco corto el anterior pero espero recompensarlo con este. La relación de Caspian y Polly es de mis favoritas y me alegra que también te guste. Sí, Caspian es muy inocente pero ahora se le tiene que quitar la inocencia sí o sí. Dices que no puedes odiar a Andrew, no quiero arruinarte nada pero tu amor por él no podrá ser muajajaja. Que bien que te pude ayudar con eso de los puntos cardinales. Jjajaja tienes razón, Ben es un poco mayor para Anna, pero aun así a mí sí me gustaría que estuvieran juntos. Cuéntame que te pareció este cap.

**Itzel Black: **Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario. Lo sé, Caspian es un amor. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y la reacción de Caspian al ver quien era la novia de Andrew. Cuéntame qué te pareció este cap.

**Miki113: **Querida! Un millón de saludos de nuevo. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que sigas aquí conmigo y espero que lo sigas. Ya sabes, cuéntame qué te pareció este cap.

**Kds: **Hola! Me alegra que te alegre jejeje y espero que continúes aquí con nosotras. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y la escena entre Susan y Caspian, que es algo corta jejeje. Dime qué te pareció este cap.

**Magdas: **Hola Querida! Es maravilloso encontrarte de nuevo. Me alegra que sigas aquí. Jajaja no te preocupes, creo que fue una gran confusión eso de cambiarme el nombre por tercera vez jejeje. Mil gracias por tus palabras, espero que este cap también haya quedado de tu agrado. No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, me alegra que leas. Come ves, Caspian y Susan han tenido su gran reencuentro, corto, lo sé, pero es para que haya más tensión entre ambos jajaja. Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto. Cuéntame qué te ha parecido este nuevo cap.

**Aliathna: **Hola! Lo sé, serían una excelente pareja. Me alegra que te hayas unido a nosotras, mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas ahí. Como ves las musas me han inspirado y aquí está un nuevo cap. Espero que te haya gustado y cuéntame qué te ha parecido.

**RedLips03: **Red! Que alegría encontrarte de nuevo. No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas aquí. Aquí está el encuentro entre ambos amores, espero que te haya gustado. Sí harían una pareja encantadora. Mil gracias por todo, y también te deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, demasiado atrasado, y que te hay gustado mucho el cap. Cuéntame qué te pareció.

**Guest: **Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo cap que espero te haya gustado. Mil gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuánto me inspiran y espero que te sigas por aquí. Cuéntame qué te pareció el cap.

**Y como siempre un millón de gracias a mis lectores y lectoras secretas que también me inspiran a seguir. **

**No sabré cuándo poder actualizar, pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible. **

**Y para seguir, la pregunta de hoy esssssssssss:**

**¿Qué es lo que más les gusta del Suspian?**

**A mí, no sé jejeje, simplemente los amo, son adorables, son una especie de Romeo y Julieta y los amo por eso. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima y que nos volvamos a ver, esperando que les haya gustado este cap.**

**Bss. :D**


End file.
